Five Reasons Why
by Clara A. Rose
Summary: Five reasons why Percy Jackson is undeniably better than Jason Grace. Except the fourth reason doesn't really count, so there's really only four reasons. Don't read this if you prefer Jason to Percy. Don't be mad, Jason's fans, this is just my opinion. You do not have to agree with me.


Why Percy Jackson is Just Plain Better Than Jason Grace

**Reason One- Looks**

_I don't consider this to be the most important aspect of boys, or people in general, but I'm putting it in here anyway. _

**Percy**

Obviously, Annabeth thinks Percy is good-looking. When she sees him after being apart for months and months, she says "His sea green eyes were just as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come back from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago- taller and tanner, leaner and more muscular." So yeah, good-looking.

When Hazel first meets Percy, she said that he has the good looks of a Roman god. From the context, we can assume that Roman gods are quite good looking.

Even Piper says, "He was cute, in a scruffy way." Which is kind of weird, actually. Apparently, Roman gods are 'scruffy'. And anyway, later in the story, she says, "He pleaded with those sea green eyes, like a cute baby seal that needed help."

**Jason**

Piper thinks he's handsome, obviously. She says that several times in each of the books she's in.

Annabeth does call him handsome, but in a 'too perfect' kind of way. Because she prefers 'scruffy Roman god'-types, evidently.

Hazel has nothing to say on this subject.

**So: **I think we can safely assume that Percy is better looking.

**Reason Two- Powers**

_The powers are a big part of this. That's why they're included._

**Percy**

He can control water.

He can breathe underwater.

Aerokinesis. (That's creating storms, basically. )

Hydrokinesis. (That's creating water, basically. Ex: At the ranch.)

He has super strength, after being in water.

Water heals him.

Water immunity. (Ex: When he falls off the Arch. He doesn't get hurt.)

He can, like, solidify water.

He can sail like nobody's business.

He can talk to other people underwater, through his mind.

Geokinesis. (That's creating earthquakes and/or explosions. Ex: In the volcano.)

Cryokinesis. (That's controlling snow/ice. Ex: Battling Gaea's ghosts in Alaska.)

**Jason**

He can fly.

He can manipulate wind.

Atmokinesis. (Controlling the weather.)

He can summon lightning. (Though he passes out whenever he does, usually.)

He can conduct lightning.

**So: **Ooh, sorry, Jason. Last time I checked, twelve is more than five. Percy wins again. And no offense, Jason, but I think any _one_ of Percy's powers is better than yours.

And one more point against you, Sparky. . . Nico agrees with me. He actually _says_ that Percy is the most powerful demigod he knows.

**Reason Three- Accomplishments**

_Pretty self explanatory._

**Percy**

Retrieved a lightning bolt, thereby saving the world.

Saved Camp Half-Blood, thereby saving a lot of people.

Held up the sky, thereby _not_ killing the world.

Survived a huge explosion.

Survived a dip in the Styx, thereby helping save the world.

Saved the world.

Fought an army that couldn't die.

Helped unleash Death, thereby condemning lots of people, but also saving the world from an eternal war.

Defeated Polybotes, thereby saving Camp Jupiter.

Became Praetor.

Defeated a LOT of monsters whose names I can't remember.

**Jason**

Killed a sea serpent.

Defeated Krios.

Became Praetor.

Fought a giant who escaped, and Jason barely escaped with his life anyway.

Helped free Hera.

Fought a giant and would have lost, if a goddess hadn't gone supernova.

_Would_ have fought monsters if he weren't unconscious for most of MOA.

**So:** Eleven beats seven, Jason dear. Sorry.

Also, I would like to add that while Jason fights two giants, and Percy fights only one, Jason barely killed the first one, and the second one escaped. Whereas the one Percy killed, even though he didn't find it easy, it was easier than it was for Jason. And he fought an army that couldn't die a couple hours before.

**Reason Four- Likeability**

I like Percy better. End of story.

**Reason Five- Effect**

**Percy**

Percy walks in Camp Jupiter, giving up his invulnerability, and saves Frank. At dinner, he makes Frank and Hazel feel better about themselves, and proves himself to be much smarter than he looks. He then helps them win the Games, which almost _never_ happens. He then travels to Alaska to help free death, _even though_ in his dream, Annabeth told him to stay put. He's willing to risk never seeing her again to save the camp. Percy saves Frank and Hazel lives several times, and proves himself to be a loyal friend. He comes back to Camp Jupiter, and saves it. They make him their praetor.

**Jason**

Shows up on a bus, with no memory whatsoever. While he's saving Piper from falling, his satyr gets kidnapped. Annabeth rescues them. Gets chosen for the quest because he's the son of Jupiter. Wanders around aimlessly, then heads to save Piper's dad. Barely gets out alive, then goes to save Hera. He succeeds, but almost gets killed by the person he saved. Goes back to Camp, where presumably they give him a necklace.

**So: **Duh. Maybe I'm biased, but Percy wins again. (Boo, Jason Grace! I don't like you! In case you haven't noticed yet. Though I wouldn't be surprised. . .)

**That is why Percy Jackson is in better in **_**every possible way**_** than Jason Grace!**


End file.
